spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krusty Party
Krusty Party is segment (b) of the thirty first episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is, SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick sets a party for Mr. Krabs at the Krusty Krab. ''' '''Plot SpongeBob is at the Krusty Krab lying aside the stove of how bored today is. Squidward is seen reading a book were SpongeBob emerges to ask Squidward if he was bored also. Squidward ignores SpongeBob's question, and Mr. Krabs shows up from his office explaining that he's going to the park to have a picnic with his grandfather and soon flies away from unknown power. SpongeBob then has the idea for a surprise party for Mr. Krabs for being such a wonder manger and makes Squidward become a part of it. This upsets Squidward a little to a point where he is forced to help out with the party. Patrick arrives few moments in to help out with the surprise party where SpongeBob pulls out a clipboard explaining the jobs of each. Squidward must get party decorations from the Barg-N-Mart, while Patrick bakes a cake. Squidward leaves to get the decorations as SpongeBob hands Patrick a cook book were Patrick is desperate to make a cake from scratch. At the Barg-N-Mart, Squidward is shocked to notice that all the Plan Your Own Party Kits were sold out and goes off to steal one from someone. He gives the cashier his $100 bill and hijacks his car off to the suborn part of town in search for the kit. Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab, Patrick is in the kicthen baking the cake and soon falls alseep during the waiting process, causing the the cake to catch on fire inside the stove. ''' '''SpongeBob hurries to the kitchen to see Patrick sleeping with the burning cake inside the stove and throws a bucket of water at it. Patrick awakes to hear SpongeBob yelling at him from burning the cake and tells him that it was an accident. SpongeBob then recives a call from Mr. Krabs that he'll be arriving back at the Krusty Krab shortly and in fear tells Patrick to hurry with the cake before he returns. Squidward arrives at the suborn area where he finds a red party box out in the middle of the road. He takes the box and soon drives off back to the Krusty Krab to start the party. SpongeBob and Patrick are seen inside the Krusty Krab adding the last few touches to the cake, where Squidward comes in and starts decorating the restaurant chain. Back from the picnic, Mr Krabs sees the Krusty Krab in colorful banners and streamers and everyone surprises him with the cake. The episode ends with the gang huddle up at the table and proceeds to eat the cake made from Patrick and chants about Mr. Krabs being such a wonderful manager. Music Emerald Circus: (Paper Mario: Color Splash) Gloomy Spiral Mountain (Banjo-Tooie) Ultra Polka (Kevin McLeod) Master of Feasts (Kevin McLeod) Monkey Spinning Monkeys (Kevin McLeod) Game Over (Donkey Kong 64) Creepy Castle Boss (Donkey Kong 64) Clock Tower: Day 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Credits (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3) Full Epsiode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:Episodes